Safest Place to Hide
by Kevin's Biggest Fan
Summary: When something tragic happens Owen finds a safe place to hide. My second story, hope you all enjoy it. All the characters belong to Shonda and ABC. SECOND CHAPTER ADDED!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: All the characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.

**Author's Note**: A BIG thank you to my beta-reader suppershipper, you're awesome! Thank you so much :D

This story has 2 chapters. The first one is from Owen's POV. The second is going to be from Cristina's POV. I hope you all enjoy it :D

* * *

"We did everything we could but there was too much damage. I am so sorry. Would you like to see her?" Derek asks me quietly.

"Yes," I answer. He leads me to her room. She looks like she is sleeping. But she's dead. The person who raised me was gone. My mother was gone. I can't stay here. It's all too much. I turn around, my back to Derek, and I leave the room.

"Owen! Where are you going?" I hear him call after me.

I don't know where I'm going. The only thing I know is that I can't stay there. I wander through the hospital and my feet guide me to an on-call room.

I don't allow myself to cry. I can't do it. I can't lose control. I walk towards the bed. Looking around, I recognize this room. It's been more than a year since the last time I was in here. It was where we made love for the first time.

I lay in the bed thinking about Cristina, trying to distract myself of today's event.

Several hours pass and I start to wonder if Cristina has heard. She's probably looking for me. I should call her.

As soon as that thought crosses my mind, and I move to reach for my phone, I hear the door opening. Even before I look I know it's her.

"Owen" she says, softly.

I look up. Just seeing her makes me lose control. The tears start falling from my eyes.

"Cristina," I whisper. She closes the distance between us, laying next to me and embraces me in her arms.

"I'm here Owen," she tells me.

Her eyes are so full of compassion. I let myself break down in her arms, burying my face in her neck.

We stay like this for a while. My tears eventually stop falling. I open my eyes and all I can see is her neck and some errant strands of hair. She has such a beautiful neck. I can't resist kissing it.

"Owen," I hear her calling me but I don't look at her. I continue to kiss her up neck, to her jaw. I place soft kisses along her jaw to her chin, moving closer to her mouth until our lips finally meet.

But she gently pushes me away making me look to her eyes.

"Please," I beg, my eyes pleading with her. I just want to be inside of her. "Please."

She doesn't say anything and, for a moment, I think that she won't let me hide myself in her but then she pulls my face to hers and kisses me. Just the touch of her lips makes me instantly relax.

We take off our clothes. She wraps her legs around me and runs her fingers through my hair. I gaze into her eyes and finally, slowly thrust into her. Everything disappears as we start moving together, our eyes locked on each other. I feel so safe each time I make love to her. I feel like nothing can hurt me because she will always protect me.

Afterwards, I kiss her again thinking that everything is going to be okay but then the vision of my dead mother invades my mind once more and the tears start falling again. I look away not wanting her to notice but she knows me too well. She grabs my face making me look into her eyes.

"Owen," she tells me. "It's okay. Everything is going to be okay."

I surrender to my pain and bury my face on her neck again while she caresses my back.

It's so comforting, being in her arms. I never thought that I would need someone as I need her. Just the thought of losing her makes me hold her even closer.

My eyes are starting to feel heavier. I know that I'm about to fall asleep. I can still feel her caressing my back. I close my eyes, relaxing under her touch.

"Thank you." I whisper.

She is my safest place to hide.

* * *

Thank you for taking the time to read my story. If there is anything you would like to say please review :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: So i've been away for a week if anyone noticed :P I went to the beach, but now i am back and i have a new chapter :D

I want to thanks again to my beta-reader suppershipper, she helped me a lot with this chapter! Thank you so much :D

This chapter is from Cristina's POV. I never put Teddy in my stories so the cardiothoracic surgeon is Dr. Johnson, and the chief is Webber. It's not that i don't like Derek as the chief it's just that i visualize Webber being the chief in this chapter. You will understand when you get there. Well i hope you like it :D

* * *

Here I am sitting in the kitchen with nothing to do.

Why did the chief have the brilliant idea of giving me a day off? Pff! I don't need a day off.

Maybe I can go anyway and do something useful like save lives or something.

Better not, if the chief sees me there he would probably make me take a week off. And that would be a torture.

I look around. Even living with Callie this place is a mess. I could try to clean up a bit.

Aww! Just the thought of cleaning makes me feel tired. Maybe it's better if I watch some surgical videos.

I go to my room and turn the TV. I start to watch a heart surgery. Maybe this isn't that bad after all. I lay back in the pillows. My mind starts to wander and eventually an image of Owen appears in my head. He is probably in surgery while I am here all alone. I can't help to feel a bit jealous.

I wish I was there. Or he was here with me. I grab his pillow and close my eyes. His scent invades my mind and makes me remember of last night when I fall asleep in his arms. In his warm arms. Even in the coldest nights he is always warm. It's like being in a cocoon. In a warm and safe cocoon. I smile just thinking about that.

Suddenly the phone rings and I come back to the real world. I look at the screen and see that it's Meredith.

"So what's it like being there in the hospital, where everybody gets to cut open people while I am here all alo–"

"Cristina!" she interrupts me. I can feel the concern in her voice. I sit up on the bed.

"What happened Mer?" I ask her, starting to feel a bit nervous.

"It's Owen. There was an accident and his-" I stop listening. There was an accident, involving Owen!

I begin having difficulty breathing.

"He's not dead right? Please tell me he's not dead." I can feel the tears forming in the corners of my eyes.

"NO! Cristina! It wasn't him!" she immediately says.

I let go the breath that I was holding.

"Damn it Mer! You should never ever again put "Owen" and "accident" in the same sentence! You scared me!" why would she start a sentence like that? Was she trying to give me a heart attack?

"Sorry" I hear her saying.

"So what happened?" I ask now more calm.

"Owen's mother had an accident."

"Is she okay?" I ask, standing up and walking to the living room to grab my jacket.

"She's dead" I froze. She is dead?

"Are you sure?" It's the only thing that comes to my head.

"Yes Cristina!" I can hear the frustration in her voice. "I wouldn't say it if I wasn't sure. She was driving through an intersection when a maniac in a truck ran though a red light and hit her. She was still alive when they brought her but Derek and Bailey weren't able to save her. She had massive brain and internal injuries."

"Where is Owen?" I immediately ask. I need to find Owen. He must be devastated right now.

"I don't know. Derek told me that when he saw his mother he left the room and disappeared. No one knows where he is."

"I am leaving now. I will be there in a few minutes. If you find Owen, call me ok?"

"Ok. I will be here waiting for you. We are in the room 1973. "

"Ok bye!"

I hang up the phone on my way down the stairs and I walk to the street. It's so silent outside.

I need to find Owen. Why did this have to happen to him? He has suffered so much already. This is so unfair. Will we ever get a moment of happiness in our lives?

I enter in the hospital and climb the stairs to the room. Meredith is outside waiting for me.

"Did you find Owen?" I immediately ask.

She shakes her head, "No Cristina. If I did I would have called you, remember?" I can sense the frustration on her voice again.

"Sorry but I really need to find him."

"Do you want to see her?"

"Who?"

"Owen's mother!" she says to me, with an incredulously look on her face. I am so worried about Owen that I totally forgot about her.

"Oh right. Sorry but I need to find Owen."

"But she's his mother!"

"I know that! But she is dead and I can't do anything to change that. But right now Owen needs me and I can do something useful and help him through this moment. So if you are going to judge me just stay there. I am going to find Owen!" With that I turn my back to Meredith and I start to run to the stairs that lead to the vent.

When I get there, I open the door very gently so not to scare him. But he is not there.

Damn it Owen you aren't going to make my life easy, are you?

I climb the stairs again, and start to look in the on-call rooms but I can't find him anywhere.

I turn the corner and the chief appears in front of me.

Great! Now he is going to kill me for being in the hospital.

"Yang! Thank god I find you!"

"What?" I say in disbelief.

"I was about to page you to come to the hospital. We have a ten year old kid who was shot in the chest. We need you to operate on him. Dr. Johnson is sick and right now you are the most qualified to perform the surgery."

"But I'm only a resident!"

"I know but you are the best and we need you. Dr. Bailey and I will be there to help you."

I shake my head. I would love a surgery but right now there is something more important.

"But I need to find Owen! He needs me!" I reply.

"Owen can survive without you for a few hours! This kid can't! You are going to do this surgery! There is no discussion!"

"But Owen-"

He gives me a stern look. "The surgery is in OR 2. GO!"

"Ok, sir." I reply and head to the OR.

Damn it! Why it had to be today that this kid was shot? Now Owen is going to be alone for hours. I feel the frustration growing inside me.

I walk in the scrub room. Dr. Bailey is in there.

"So? A solo surgery? This must be your lucky day!" she says with a smile.

"Must be," I answer not really wanting to make conversation right now. I just want to finish the surgery and go find Owen.

"Why aren't you jumping with joy?"

"Owen's mother died. I need to find him but now I have to save this kid."

"Oh I see. It's hard but you know that you have to do this."

"I know," I answer while scrubbing my hands not wanting to release my frustration on her.

"Well think of this way. If you focus on the surgery you will finish a lot faster than if you keep thinking about Owen, ok? Now let's go!"

I walk in the OR with Bailey. I take a deep breath, and look at the kid's wound. He has a bullet near the heart. I have to take her in the same angle as it entered in order to prevent any more damage to the heart. He has such a small heart. Now I know why they picked me. They are too scared of screwing things up.

"You can do this, right?" I hear the chief asking.

"Of course I can, I'm just thinking about how I am going to do it," Once ready, I hold out my hand, "Scalpel."

I use the scalpel to make an incision using the wound as a guide. My cut makes the wound bigger so that I can see the field better and remove the bullet safely. I take my time removing it to prevent further damage but as soon as I take it out, the kid starts to crash.

"Did you hit the heart?" Bailey asks me.

"No! The bullet was hiding a hole in his aorta. Damn it!" This is going to take forever. My chances of finishing this quickly are gone.

It takes me 3 hours, but finally I fix the hole in the aorta and he is now stable.

"Nice work, Yang. You can go now. We close him up." Bailey steps up to the table to take my place.

"Thank you Dr. Bailey." I answer.

She nods at me. "Go find Owen."

I immediately scrub out and run to the nurse's station. They always know where everybody is. I don't know why I didn't come here earlier.

"Do you know where Dr. Hunt is?" I ask the nearest nurse.

"The last time I saw him he was entering in an on-call room." She says, not looking up from the charts she's sorting through.

"That's not possible. I looked in all of them." She shrugs her shoulders and walk away.

But then it hit me. I haven't look in a particular room. I haven't been there in more than a year; the memories of that day are still fresh in my mind. But I realize deep down I knew that if he wasn't in the vent he could only be there.

I climb the stairs and walk towards the door. I stand there with my hand on the knob. I take a deep breath and gently open the door. The room is dark but I can see Owen lying in the bed.

"Owen," I call him softly, trying not to startle him.

He looks at me. There is so much sadness in his eyes. He starts to cry.

"Cristina," I hear him whisper, the urgency on his voice hitting my heart like a hammer.

I quickly reach him, and lay down next to him, pulling him to my arms.

"I'm here, Owen," I assure him, making him understand that I am not going anywhere. He looks at me, his sad blue eyes filled with so much pain that it makes me want to cry. He hides his face in my neck.

I don't know how to make the pain go away so I just hold him in my arms feeling his warm breath on my neck.

We stay like this for a while and finally he stops crying. I think he is going to fall asleep. But then I feel him kissing my neck.

"Owen," I call his name softly. He doesn't listen to me and continues to kiss along my neck and jaw coming closer to my mouth until our lips finally meet. His kisses send chills all over my body. I know we shouldn't do this but I can feel my body telling me not to stop.

But I have to stop him. I gently push him away making him look into my eyes.

"Please," he whispers. How can I resist when he is begging with those sad eyes?

"Please," he begs one more time. I stare at him. I know I can't make the pain go away but at least I can make him forget for a while. He looks so miserable right now.

I pull his face to mine and kiss him. I can feel his body relaxing against mine.

We take off our clothes. I wrap my legs around him trying to pull him closer and I can't resist running my fingers through his hair. Finally he thrusts into me and we start moving together. I lock my eyes on to his. The passion of his gaze makes me forget everything that happened today.

Afterwards, he kisses me softly and I think that making love actually helped him, but then I see the tears falling again. He looks away thinking that I didn't notice but I gently grab his face and make him look at me.

"Owen. It's okay. Everything is going to be okay."

He hides his face in my neck again and I start to caress his back trying to soothe him. I feel him giving me a little squeeze like he was trying to hold me even closer.

I feel his breathing calm down. I can sense that he is about to fall asleep.

"Thank you," he whispers to my neck.

I smile and kiss his hair.

"Thank you," I whisper back. "Thank you for letting me be a part of your life."

I close my eyes. He is still warm. It feels so good to be here with him.

No matter what happened today the most important thing is that he let me help him. The only thing that matters is this moment. When we are in each others embrace.

Suddenly I hear a noise.

It's coming from Owen. I open my eyes and turn my face to him and then I realize he is snoring. I can't help to smile. I never thought he would ruin this perfect moment by snoring. I caress his nose with my finger. I have to admit, even his snoring is adorable.

I close my eyes again, and let myself fall asleep.

In this warm and safe cocoon.

* * *

So this was the last chapter, again thank you for taking the time to read it. I will be very happy if you leave a review :D


End file.
